Soltero
by sakumist
Summary: Estabas actuando bastante extraño, Parecía que estabas molesta…No lo sé...A veces ni siquiera puedo llegar a ti. Incluso si respondes, te tardas veinte minutos... ¿yo celoso? "en tu imaginación". songfic FudoXFuyuka.


**SOLTERO **

_Estabas actuando bastante extraño_

_Parecía que estabas molesta_

…_No lo sé…_

-¡Fudo!-una chica de ojos azules y piel nívea, llamo la atención del castaño-¡ya estoy cansada!-

-¿pero qué demonios te ocurre?-se quejó sin prestarle verdadera atención

-¡¿Cómo que, "que me ocurre"?!-se acercó aún más enojada-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan grosero con satoru?-

Flashback…

_Era una tarde como cualquiera, todos en el equipo se encontraban descasando después de haber tenido una pesada práctica de futbol, todo gracias a su queridísimo entrenador Kudo. Aunque había algo en especial que molestaba "un poco" al chico de cresta ~ ¿Por qué siempre están juntos?~_

_-¿no te parece gracioso Fuyuppe?-sonrió ampliamente el portero, mostrando su blanca dentadura_

_-jeje, tienes razón Satoru- respondió la peli-morada_

_¿Por qué le molestaba?...a si quizás porque no hacía más de un mes le había confesado a la chica sus sentimientos y ahora estaban juntos, pero hasta el momento aquel moreno muy conocido como "capitán", parecía más su novio que él mismo _

_-Fuyuka-se acercó a ellos_

_-¿Fuyuppe te gustaría ir al parque este sábado?-está bien, ya estaba en su límite. Comprendía que el moreno fuera su mejor amigo, pero ¡se la estaba robando! O eso pensaba él_

_-no, no puede-respondió por ella _

_-eh? ¿Porque?-_

_-porque no puede y ya-_

_-Fudo, no es necesario que respondas por mí-_

_-por supuesto que si-_

_-a, si y ¿porque?-_

_-pues porque yo soy tu novio y punto-_

_-pero eso no es excusa, Satoru solo me invitaba al parque-_

_-"Satoru"… ¿Por qué lo llamas por su nombre? ¡Yo soy tu novio no este idiota!-_

_-oye estoy aquí ¿recuerdas?-respondió ofendido_

_-sí, lo sé y ¿Por qué no te has largado?-_

_-¡yo me quedo donde yo quiero!-_

_-¡aquí sobras, nadie necesita un idiota entrometido!-_

_-¡Fudo!-_

_-¡Fuyuka cállate!- _

Fin del Flashback

-¡no tenías por qué comportarte así!-

-¡claro que sí!-

-¡¿porque?!-

-porque… ¡Aa! ¡Ya me tienes harto!-

-¡y tú a mí!-

-¡solo cállate y déjame en paz!-

-¡bien! ¡Terminamos!-

_A veces ni siquiera puedo llegar a ti _

_Incluso si respondes, te tardas veinte minutos _

_Dije "boo~"_

_Vamos niña, estás diciendo que quieres terminar. _

_¿Por qué debemos terminar?_

_Mientras veo que te vas, me doy la vuelta y sonrió_

-idiota ¿acaso cree que es la única?-sonrió para sí mismo

Si, según él no la necesitaba, cualquier chica estaría bien pensó. Y así fue, comenzó a salir con otras personas, ¿qué? ¿Creían que iba a abatirse? ¿Qué iba a llorar y sufrir? por supuesto que no él era Akio Fudo.

-y… ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?-

_Me encuentro con otra chica cuyo número de teléfono tengo,_

Me_ quedo despierto toda la noche divirtiéndome como loco,_

_Soy un hermoso soltero-cada día_

_Cada día es fiesta _

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Porque ninguna de las chicas llamaban su atención? Engreídas, teñidas, feas, con risas raras, altaneras, estúpidas, avaras, interesadas, demasiado bajas, demasiado altas, gordas, flacas, anoréxicas, puercas, cerdas, fáciles, presumidas, narizonas, ojonas, chismosas, cejonas ,¿con barba?, peludas, irritantes… ¡todo un circo!

-oye Fudo ¿Cómo te ha ido la vida de soltero?-pregunto un moreno de rastas, bastante burlón al ver al de cresta algo deprimido

-genial, de maravilla ¿Qué no vez?-

-no, para nada-

-entonces no seas imbécil y no te entrometas-

_Te deje tú eras una prisión agotadora_

_No conocía este sentimiento increíble de libertad_

_Ahora soy un hermoso soltero_

_¡Vete lejos!_

¿Pero que estaban viendo sus ojos? Tan rápido lo habían cambiado

-y ¿ahora a dónde quieres ir?-pregunto el peli-azul, demasiado amistoso para el gusto de Fudo

-no sé, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer un helado?-contesto "muy" animada la peli-morada

-lo que tú digas-contesto amable Edgar

¿Una cita? ¿Acaso eso era una cita?, pues tenía que serlo, porque no tenía cara de otra cosa. ¿Por qué Fuyuka tenía una cita con el idiota de Edgar? Claro que a él que le importaba, después de todo ella y él habían terminado, pero ¿Por qué Edgar?.

_Puedo jugar toda la noche e ir de compras_

_Pero mi billetera sigue estando llena, estoy tan emocionado_

_Vamos chica, el tiempo se desborda más que cuando solía salir contigo._

_Ahora puedo borrar completamente todas esas molestas fechas de aniversario_

Primero Endo y ahora Edgar ¡¿pero qué demonios le pasaba?! Y ¡¿Qué rayos hacia ese sujeto en Japón?!. Según él tenía entendido Edgar estaba enamorado de Fuyuka desde hace tiempo ¿acaso planea algo?...no, Fuyuka nunca estaría con ese sujeto ¿cierto?

_No mientas, es mejor cuando me despierto,_

_Es hora de la mañana sin ti_

_Debido a que no ha sido muy largo, todo se siente bien_

_No sé, no sé_

_No hay mañana, solo, estar solo es mejor_

_Debes estar sintiendo lo que yo estoy sintiendo_

_¡Date prisa y supéralo niña!_

-¡demonios!-

En serio le hacía tanta falta, jamás creyó estar tan enamorado, no, tenía que supéralo, estaba mejor así ¿no?

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto un peli-celeste

-nada de tu incumbencia Sakuma-

-vamos, no seas amargado-se sentó junto a él-cuéntamelo todo-

-¿Qué parte de "no es de tu incumbencia" no entendiste?-

-¿la verdad o la mentira?-

-nooo, la mentira-

-¿en serio?-le miro pensativo- entonces entendí todo-

-¿y porque no te vas?-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-idiota-

_Quiero jugar todo el fin de semana, quiero jugar todos los juegos que quiera_

_No tengo que enviar mensajes, puedo dormir bien_

_No necesito bajar de peso, es un día maravilloso_

-¡Fuyuka!-¿Cómo demonios había terminado allí? Ni idea-¡¿Qué rayos hacías con Edgar?!-

-¡a ti que te importa!-

-mucho-

-si como no, ¿no eras tú el que deseaba que dejara en paz?-

-no…digo sí, pero…-

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Decídete de una vez!-

_Un día, dos días, una semana pasa_

_Pero las lágrimas caen incluso cuando estoy sonriendo Woo~_

_Oh no! Espera esto no está bien ¡no te vayas!_

-¡te amo!-

-¿qué?-

-l-lo que escuchaste-bajo su mirada ¿avergonzado?-te amo-

-si me "amas" ¿Por qué actuaste así?-

-¿me harás decirlo?-

-si-

-p-porque yo…-respiro hondo cerrando los ojos-¡estaba celoso!-

-¿"celoso"?-

-s-sí, estaba celoso de todo el tiempo que pasas con Endo y después creo…-la miro a los ojos-que me puse celoso cuando te vi con Edgar… ¡¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos?!-

-nada-

-no mientas, los vi en el parque-

-no te miento, Edgar vino de visita a Japón y me pidió que le mostrara algunos lugares, eso es todo-

-¿e-enserio?-

-si-sonrió burlona -y… ¿Cómo es eso de que estabas celoso?-

-tsk…no presiones-algo que el chico semi-calvo no esperaba era que su _ex-novia _lo besara de repente, pero claro él no se hiso del rogar y correspondió. De veras que la había extrañado, todo en ella le había hecho falta, jamás encontraría a alguien igual a ella. Era como si hubiese pasado una eternidad sin probar sus labios, había extrañado estar así con ella. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

* * *

Ni siquiera sé porque me dio por escribir esto, un pequeño songfic ¡Beautiful Solo!, pero bueno…este Fic fue hecho con mucho

Cariño, para los fans de FudoXFuyuka. Espero que les haya gustado

¡Por favor dejen sus **REVIEWS**!

**(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)**

Los quiero-sayo


End file.
